1. Technical Field
The present invention deals with data transfer between two workstations. A workstation is here considered as an equipment of any type provided for exchanging data with another equipment and it could be a personal computer or any kind of terminal.
2. Background Art
Usually, the data transfer is realized by means of a network, or more precisely with a link of this network. Such a link is generally characterized by the rate at which it forwards data and one distinguishes low speed links and high speed links. In a network, even if several link types are available, the digital link rates are fixed and they often do not fit the optimum rate at which a workstation can transfer data.
When the link rate is lower than this optimum rate, there is a waste of time and the workstation manages the data transfer during a period longer than it should be. When the link rate is higher than this optimum rate, the transmission efficiency of this link is reduced accordingly. Furthermore, the cost of the data transfer is increased since high speed digital links provided by telecommunication carriers are much more expensive than low speed links.